legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Coolly
|Mane color(s) = |Eye color = |Minimap image = Agent coolly minimap location.PNG }} Agent Coolly, real name Coolhoof Frost, and also known as Dr. Coolly is a pegasus NPC located in The Heartlands at the strange scorched site north of the Cloudopolis entrance. She and Agent Smolder are apparently investigating the site, and initiating dialogue with one of the agents often starts a conversation with both. Both agents wear Sunglasses. Dialogue * "Hello. I'm Dr. Coolhoof Frost, but you can call me Dr. Coolly. Most everypony does." * "I've seen a lot in my life, but this is a new one even for me." * "Ugh, the air here cannot be healthy to breathe. Don't spend more time here than necessary." * "I hope nopony got hurt when this happened." * "Stay back from the site, please." * "What is that? Was it a tree? Or a giant mushroom? I can't tell what it was." * "Do you think it could have been dragons?" - Agent Smolder: "Wouldn't be the first time we've dealt with dragons." - : "I really hope it isn't dragons." - : "My tail still hasn't grown all the way back from last time." * "What do you think did this?" - Agent Smolder: "Aliens." - : "You always say aliens!" - : "It's not aliens!" - : "It's never aliens!" - : "There are no aliens!" - Agent Smolder: "Hey, there's a first time for everything." - {PAGENAME}}: "ARGH!" * "Move along, citizen, nothing to see here." - Agent Smolder: "Hey, Coolly! C'mere! You've got to see this! It's like nothing I've ever seen before in my life! I--" - Agent Smolder: "Um--" - Agent Smolder: "Nothing to see here. Uh, mu-move along." * "I don't trust that gryphon's story about this being done by a magic gryphon." - Agent Smolder: "We've seen stranger things, Coolly." - : "I know, but something about it just stinks. I can't put my hoof on it, but I've got a hunch they aren't telling the truth." - Agent Smolder: "Magical gryphons would change the dynamics between ponies and gryphons." - : "Let's not think about that. Let's just worry about this place, and, if it was a magical gryphon, how we make sure this doesn't happen again." * "I don't suppose you have any theories on what happened here?" - Agent Smolder: "Well, I think an asteroid probably fell in this area. I mean, I haven't heard any birds since we got here, have you?" - : "I don't suppose you have any theories that make sense?" - Agent Smolder: "I thought that did make sense." * "So, what do you think that thing used to be?" - Agent Smolder: "On fire." - : "I was thinking more along the lines of what it used to be before it caught fire." - Agent Smolder: "Oh." - Agent Smolder: "Not on fire?" - : "Nevermind." Trivia Agent Coolly and Agent Smolder are most likely references to The X-Files, a popular TV show and its main characters Agent Scully and Agent Mulder. Category:NPCs Category:The Heartlands Category:Pegasus